Lorenzo's in da house!
by TearShield Alchemist
Summary: Milly invites everyone out to a Karaoke bar. This will be a night of crazy things, and someone jumps out a window O.o. First victim of Karaoke the mighty is Dearka. T rated, Lorenzo is mine! OC warning!
1. Milly's Surprise! NOT!

**This is just something I came up with after reading Seed club by Eriz! Thanks girl!**

**Um... this contains swearing, mild drunkness and yaoi implications. It also conatins people from both series of Gundam SEED. I warn you that this will be containing alot of bad singing.**

**First up, Dearka!**

* * *

Milly tried to wait patiently at the club for her friends. After the war they all became great friends and she and Dearka got back together. That was obviously the best part. But MuxMurrue had married since the end of the war and said they were busy at the doctors (Murrue is pregnant) and would be late. 

"Milly, are they coming soon?" Dearka asked, whining like a child.

"Yes, soon!" Milly almost couldn't stand it, but she was silently meriting herslef for not being the first one to crack.

"Milly, Dearka!" it was Kira, Lacus and Nicol. Lcus and Nicol had worked together on her new CD and Kira really liked Nicol, who was currently renting a room in their house...

" Where is everyone Milly?" Lacus asked in her child like wonder.

"They are late!" as soon as those words left her mouth, in walked Athrun, Cagalli, Stellar, Shinn and Meyrin.

"Hey!" Meyrin called, practically yelling.

"Where is everyone?" Athrun had a habit of asking the same question as someone else had only a few minutes before.

"Lets get some drinks while we wait!" Cagalli suggested. As Milly had invited everyone to get there an hour earlier beofre the surprise, they had time. Everyone nodded and they went to the bar.

* * *

During their wait Mu and Murrue showed up. 

"Hey were not as late as we thought we would be! Where is everyone else?" Mu asked with his cheerful grin. Murrue just sat with her bulging belly. Stellar came over to murrue and felt the baby with child-like wonder. Stellar, Milly thought, loved children. They were exactly like her, all round. Then who should turn up but the famous Lunamaria Hawke with her friends Rey, Shiho and some guy named Bob (O.o). All that was left was Sting, Auel, Yzak, Sai, Flay ( me: I don't like her but I had to bring her back for future Flay-bashing :. Grins evily.:), Shani, Andy, Clotho and Orga (me: If I have missed something, I will revise this. I haven't seen Destiny and I probably won't until it comes out in English. OMG, I just checked the Anime review and it came out last week! Dammnit. Okay, now I probably will never see it!).

* * *

As the night got older more random people arrived (everyone that wasn't there yet as mentioned before, excluding Yzak, who with his council duties had called Dearka saying ... yelling... that he would be late... again) then it was time for the fun to begin. And while they were waiting, Murrue had told them her baby will be a girl

* * *

Milly gathered them in a room and stood up on a chair. 

"Everyone, I have called you here tonight to get drunk, have fun and party! But not you Murrue" she glanced at the auburn haired lady. "Anyway, tonight is Karaoke night and I have booked the best DJ ever and this whole place is ours 'til tomorrow night!" And with that Milly took the chair away and came back. The curtain behind them opened up and the person at the DJing booth said " Hey! I am DJ Lornezo! Welcome Milly's friends, It's time to par-tay!" he paused...

" Now," he continued, "Who is going first?" This question startled everyone until (after some coaxing from Milly) Deakra raised his hand.

"Hey, Mr. Dearka, what song would you like to sing... or shall it be lucky chance? Just get on up here!" Lorenzo got Milly to push him up and Dearka chose a song.

"Sign Your Name Across My Heart, please" he said as Lornezo put it in. The he added, "Dedicate it to Milly too!"

"This song, I have been informed, goes out to Miss Milly!" Milly went red as the song began.

" Fortunately you have got someone who relies on you,

We started out as friends, but the thought of you just caves me in.

The symptoms are much to deep, it is much to late to turn away.

We started out as friends" Dearka paused for the chorus. The man singing this ( me: Terence Trent D'Arby, no I don't own this song, but I do have it on CD) was Latino-black man. And the style suited him perfectly ( me: I think Dearka is Latino). Then the choris began and Dearka moved his hips to the music, making most girls with common sense blush ( me:.blushing like crazy.:)

"Sign your name across my heart, I want you to be my baby.

Sign your name across my heart, I want you to be my lady"

"Time I'm sure will bring disappointments in so many things.

It seems to be the way, when your gambling cards on love you play.

I'd rather be in hell with you baby, then in cool heaven.

It seems to be the way"

"Sign your name across my heart, I want you to be my baby" as Dearka finished that word Yzak walked in. 'It is Karaoke, my old enemy' Yzak thought, but Dearka didn't know he was there so continued.

"Sign your name across my heart, I want you to be my lady"

Birds never look into the sun, before the day is done.

But oh, the light shines brighter on a peaceful day.

Stranger blue leaves us alone, we don't want to deal with you.

We'll shed our stains showering in the room that makes rain."

"All alone with you makes the butterflies in me arise.

Slowly we make love...

And the earth rotates to our dictates.

Slowly we make love..."

"Sign your name across my heart, I want you to be my baby.

Sign your name across my heart I want you to be my lady"

Dearka finished and bowed. Then Yzak went over to him.

"Pretty impressive. Are you sure you aren't related to Enrice Inglesias (sp?)" Yzak laughed at his best mate.

* * *

**Well that was the first chappie! I want five reviews before I continue. I thought that song suited Dearka (I still think Dearka is Latino though). Anyway, I need help with songs to pick for people! Thank you to Eriz for inspiration, thank you to Jinxie-the-Thief for not laughing at my ideas (and beign my only faithful reviewer)and thank you to my bestie, Joanne, for not making a Mockary of me and putting up with my insane-ness! Please review! I will amke a random story too and one about Yzak (my fave character!) oh and this will be a ShihoxOC (Bob) pairing, because I don't like ShihoxYzak (he is mine :. goes in to SEED crazy over-protective mode.:)Yzak wont have a partner but will be singing my fave song for the moment unless someone can come up with something better. Lorenzo is mine, no touchy, un less I took him from you, then I apologise, but I made him up for me! Buh bye.**

**TSA **


	2. YZAK IS A HESHE?

**This is chapter 2 for you random people who actually read this. Tonight I will have a disclaimer! By the one and only... :.crickets chirp.: ... ... Mu La Flaga.**

**Mu: She doesn't own it, so don't ask :.sweatdrop.:**

**Me: Why'd you sweatdrop?**

**Mu: Murrue wants me up next:.laughs nervously.:**

**Me: Rrue-san, that can easily be arranged:.laughs manically. away scared of what the authoress (yes I am a girl) might do.:**

**Me: Let us begin!

* * *

**After Dearka made his debut song people were wondering who goes next. Then Milly had this mad idea (seriously, in all its entirety, it was mad). She said something to Athrun, he nodded, then to Cagalli, she laughed, then to Murrue, she snorted, then to Kira, he spit out his drink, then to Flay, she ran screaming into a wall, and lastly to Yzak, which made him want to puke. Yes, they had put him up for a lucky chance song. What only Milly, Athrun, Cagalli, Murrue. Kira and Lornezo knew was that lucky chance songs can be either from female or male perspective. Poor Yzak.

"We have a lucky chance person coming up now, and his name I've been told is Yzak!" Lorenzo announced over the noise of everyone else.

"He will be singing lucky chance, which means he will be singing..." Lorenzo put his hand into a bucket that looked like it was full of paper (actually, it is the name of songs)

"... Boyfriend by Ashlee Simpson!"

This would have been a time to laugh, but instead everyone went quiet as Yzak started to say stuff.

"F#$ you all! I f-ing hate you! Screw you! Shit!" he yelled these cusses as he walked up to the stage. Then Lorenzo announced another thing.

"It seems more than one person nominated you, Yzak! My, you are popular. The next song you will sing is L.O.V.E also by Ashlee Simpson. The fates have it in for you. You are stuck with the female songs" Lorenzo began to laugh and soon when it looked like Yzak wasn't going to retaliate, everyone else did too. Yzak went back stage for a second and came back wearing a blonde wig, a skirt, a tank-top and high heeled boots. Amazingly, this whole outfit looked totally him. He even looked like he had a chest. He looked like another version of Lacus Clyne with blonde hair. And for some reason he could walk fine in the high heeled boots (WTF!O.o). He could've easily passed for a girl.

Everyone was still laughing, and Dearka managed to wolf-whistle at his best mate.

Over the micro-phone Yzak said, sounding very feminine "Dearka watch it! You can't touch this!" He began motioning to his body, which curved in all the right places. People were beginning to wonder if he actually was a girl. And if his angry outbursts were just due to PMS.

Then the song began...

"What ya bin doin, What ya bin doin? Whoa, whoa, haven't seen ya round.

How ya bin feelin, how ya bin feelin? Whoa, whoa, don't you bring me down.

All that stuff about me, bein with him, can't believe,

All the lies that you told, just ta ease ya own soul.

But I'm bigger than that, no, you don't got my back,

No, no, ha.

Hey, how long til the music drowns you out, don't put words up in my mouth. I didn't steal your boyfriend.

Hey how long til ya face what's goin on, cause ya really got it wrong, I didn't steal ya boyfriend"

Yzak was struting his stuff on stage, and he still walked perfectly in high heels! They wanted to know his secret at all costs.

"Well, I'm sorry that he called me, and that I answered the telephone.Don't be worried, I'm not with him. And when I go out tonight, I'm goin home alone.

Just back from my tour, I'm a mess girl for sure. All I want is some fun, guess that I betta run. Hollywood sucks you in, but it won't spit me out. No, no, ha!

Hey how long til the music drowns you out, don't put words up in my mouth, I didn't steal your boyfriend.

Hey how long til you face whats goin on, you really got it wrong, I didn't steal you boyfriend.

Hey how long til you look at ya own life, steada lookin inta mine, I didn't steal your boyfriend.

Hey how long til ya leavin me alone, don't you got some place to go? I didn't steal your boyfriend!

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, ha

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, ha.

Please stop tellin all ya friends, I'm getting sick of them always staring at like I took 'im from ya.

Hey how long til the music drowns you out, don't put words up in my mouth, I didn't steal your boyfriend.

Hey how long til you face whats goin on, cause ya really got it wrong, I didn't steal ya boyfriend.

Hey how long til ya look at ya own life, steada lookin inta mine, I didn't steal ya boyfriend.

Hey how long til ya leavin me alone, don't ya got some place to go? I didn't steal your boyfriend.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, ha.

Whoa, I didn't steal ya boyfriend.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, ha.

Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend"

The music faded and Yzak got of stage, still wearing the "Ashlee get-up" which had been un-ceremoniously named by Dearka.

"How do you walk in those things?" Milly asked. No girl she knew of (not even herself) could walk in high heels that flawlessly.

"I don't know. Wait a minute. You know how most coordinators have something that are especially enhanced with? Well, mine was balance and timing. Sadly, I don't have accuracy, speed, intelligence or nothing like that. But on the upside, I am great at aero-dynamics and time-space balance" with that Yzak went to the bathroom, pausing before he went in to check which one he was going into.

"Dearka! Which toilet am I using?" this seemed like the weirdest question to be asked, but you would excuse it becuase this was the weirdest situation any of them had ever been in.

"The male one!" Dearka yelled back, and Yzak proceeded to enter the men's toilet, only to be chased out by men who were peeing yelling curses at him and saying that he needs to read the signs. Then he was forced to enter the female's one. He sighed as he went in, this was going to be interesting...

"Well, we are going to have acts before and after the next of Yzak's performances. He has about another five up his sleeve. They are: L.O.V.E by Ashlee Simpson, Dum Diddley by B.E.P, Watching You by Rogue Traders, Into The Night by some guy I can't read his name and Where is the Love also by B.E.P"

Everyone was scared, becuase by the time Yzak had his last songs to sing, he would be well and truly drunk. Knowing Yzak, he would most likely do it purposely, so he wouldn't remember any of it. Lucky Athrun had the video-camera...

* * *

**I know I am giving Yzak way to many songs, but Athrun had secretly strung up a deal with people that he could get Yzak to embarrass himself on camera and get drunk. This was the only thing that I could come up with. Yzak is going to amke an interesting discovery about the women's toilets. And also, Dearka will rue the day he wolf-whistled Yzak Joule. Intense pain is all I can say and promise. But it aint to Dearka. But to someone I call B!#$. I really hate her, to the death!**

**Until next time, when Mu will be the victim**

**Mu: Nooooooooooooo!**

**Me: It is alright Mu, I might change my mind at last minute :.pats him on back.:**

**Mu:. sighs with relief and wipes forhead that was collecting sweat, for the cliched sweatdrop. not What was that?**

**Dearka: She really has a bad cough doesn't she?**

**Me:.gives Dearka a murderous glare which quickly changes to a sigh of his stupidity.**

**TSA **


	3. Mu is TAINTED and Yzak is drunk

**Me:Welcome to another chapter of Lorenzo's in da House. Next victim... I mean guest up to sing is Mu.**

**Mu:.shocked.: I thought you said you would change your mind!**

**Me: I said could, and added 'not' onto the end. Don't balme me Rrue-san voted you to sing!**

**Mu:.Murderous glare at his wife.:**

**Murrue:.sighs and brings over pink papers.: If you want a divorce...**

**Mu: NO!**

**Murrue: Then do the disclaimer dear:.smile-smile.:**

**Mu: Teary-san :.gets kicked again from me.:**

**Me: I told you not to call me that!**

**Mu:.sweatdrop.: Well the autoress doesn't own us, it, them, him, her, me, here or there. **

**Me: So there :.pokes out tongue.:**

**Mu: Can we just get this over and done with?**

**Me: Okay!

* * *

**After everyone had become rather quiet, it was time for another request. Just as Lorenzo was pulling up his list of who was next, Yzak came running out of the Women's toilets. "Dearka, you bastard! I went in there and now all the women in there think I am PMSing and giving me these fricken things!" Yzak screamed and held up a tampon. People wer ehappy that his disgust of tampons proved he was a boy.

"Nevermind, just get over here and get ready to listen to someone sing. Plus, why are you still wearing that?" Dearka asked, cocking his head to the side.

"My next song is by Ashlee Simpson right? Well instead of having to put this back on, I will just keep wearing it and get drunk so I can't remember this tomorrow!" Yzak stated as he sat down.

"It is tomorrow!" Dearka stated when he looked at the clock. 12:03 am.

"Shit, then I'd better get started drinking!" Yzak grabbed two bottles of beer and downed them without a second thought.

'This is going to be funny!' Dearka thought as Lorenzo read out the name.

Mu La Flaga.

"What! I didn't even ask to sing anything!" Mu defended.

"Well Mister, you wife did, so you are up here singing Tainted Love" Lorenzo said as he ushered Mu onto the stage.

Mu took a deep breath in...

"Soemtimes I feel I've got to,

Run away, I've got to,

Get away

From the pain you drive into the heart of me.

The love we share

Seems to go nowhere.

And I've lost my light,

for I toss and Turn I can't sleep at night.

"Once I ran to you,

Now I run from you.

This tainted love you've given,

I gave you all a boy could give you.

Take my tears and thats not nearly all,

Oh...Tainted love.

Tainted love.

"Now I've got nowhere to go to,

Run away, I've got to,

Get away.

You don't really want anymore from me

To make things right,

You need someone to hold you tight.

And you think love is to pray,

But I'm sorry, I don't pray that way!

"Once I ran to you,

Now I run from you.

This tainted love you've given,

I gave you all a boy could give you.

Take my tears and that's not nearly all.

Oh... Tainted love.

Tainted Love.

"Don't touch me please,

I cannot stand the way you tease.

I love you though you hurt me so,

Now I'm gonna pack my things and go, things and go.

Tainted love, tainted love...

Run away I've...

Need someone...

Tainted love,

Touch me baby, tainted love.

Tainted love"

Mu stepped off the stage into Murrue's arms. "That always was our song and the only song you could sing right!" Murrue winked. Then who should rock up but Andy and Erica.

'Now lets have some fun!' Lorenzo thought evily, an evil smirk appeared on his face.

* * *

**Me: Is Lorenzo actually evil?**

**Yzak:.still wearing Ashlee Get-up.: I'd say so. I mean, I am wearing women clothing, women think I am PMSing and my best friend is flirting with me:.evil glare mark fifty-three (the one reserved for when Dearka is doing something wrong) at Dearka.: And I am getting drunk!**

**Dearka: Shit, he caught on! **

**Me: Anyway, next victim Andy and Erica! Yay for random people walking in on Mu singing!**

**Mu: I was good:.defensive.:**

**Me: Stop acting all defensive. By the way, nice song choice Murrue. Perfect song just after you two had an argument and you threatened him with divorce :.rolls eyes.:**

**Murrue: Well it was the only song he could sing well and it was our so-... I SAW THAT EYE ROLL MISS TEARSHIELDALCHEMIST!**

**Me: Damn! Can characters kill the authoress?**

**Athrun: Not sure, I think so  
**

**Murrue: Lets test that theory.**

**Me: No I have to write the next chapter and update my other stories! Please R&R to save me from Murrue's wrath. AAAAHHHHHHH, PREGNANT WOMAN'S WRATH HURTS!**

**Dearka: Just review to save her from Murrue and me from Yzak, who is getting drunker by the second and giving me seductive glances, which is to probably counter my flirting. Just review or I will set a cross-dressing, drunk, PMSing Yzak on you! **


End file.
